


Hot Couture

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolas, Elizabeth, and fashion in alternate places and times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Couture

**01.**             _denim and leather_

Elizabeth couldn't help it, she jumped Nikolas as soon as she saw him leaning against the Exelero. She wrapped her legs around him and had unbuttoned his shirt before he got them into the car.

 

Now she was grinding into him, desperately and roughly. Fueling her were the mental images and the feel of his dark hardness against the light softness of her. Black denim and leather against pretty Alice blue chiffon.

 

"Hey, hey slow down," he said between pants. He wasn't convincing because at that moment he unzipped her dress.

 

"You smell like man and leather," she said, smirking.

 

 **02.**             _satin dreams_

 

Nikolas was still sleeping as Elizabeth went through his closet. She had begun to pick out his clothes everyday; she set them out to be ready after his morning shower. It was a silly game he let her play. He had better taste than she did, certainly more knowledge of expensive men's clothing.

 

She came upon a purple satin tie she'd never seen him wear. She noticed it matched her panties.

 

"Liz?"

 

She walked out slowly toward the bed wearing only her purple panties and his purple necktie. She watched his eyes never reach hers.

 

"Found your tie for today."

 

 **03.**             _fishnet stockings and red panties_

__

Elizabeth walked in with the kids, and Lulu snorted, "How perfect, she's dressed as a witch."

 

Nikolas said nothing, he just picked up Aiden as the boy ran to him in his ninja costume.

 

"Hey buddy, ready for the party?"

 

"Yes! We went trick or treating with Lucky and got lots of candies too!"

 

Nikolas forced a smile but said nothing.

 

Hours later, when Lucky came to pick up Liz and the boys, he again said nothing, but wondered if anyone noticed that Liz's stockings were gone and that he now wore a red pocket square.

 

He hoped Lucky did.

 

 **04.**            _on the catwalk_

 

Athens Fashion Week, organized by The Cassadine Webber Group, among others, starts tomorrow and Elizabeth Cassadine just presented her first collection at an informal show in downtown Athens. She hopes to have enough success to have her own show next year without resorting to nepotism.

 

Elizabeth looks at Nikolas peacefully sleeping beside her and smiles even though she herself probably won't get much sleep tonight. She snuggles into him, content to hold him and think all night. She'll think of the depths and dreams and hopes in her life that she's discovered with Nikolas.

 

What a difference five years make.

 

 **05.**            _"I'm too sexy"_

__

Lisa is saying something but Elizabeth isn't pretending to pay attention. Her entire focus has been on Nikolas since he stepped out of the elevator.

 

She's glad he's listened to her and branched out from his Savile Row tailored suits. Not that he doesn't wear those well. He looks good in any clothes or in none. He even looks good in a garbage bag. (She'd been curious once; he'd obliged.)

 

The Thierry Mugler suit he's wearing is a light tan color, his shirt a light blue. He looks as angelic as a hot, sexy Cassadine will allow himself to look.

 

 **06.**          _some people got it some people don't_

Elizabeth watched Lucky and Nikolas talking, and she compared them in her head. She knew it was unfair, bitter, and cruel--mostly to herself--and that was why she did it. It was punishment she deserved.

 

Nikolas was taller, muscular, his bearing was regal, arrogant. He was Michaelangelo's David come to life. A perfect man. Everything he wore looked better for being on his body.

 

She always told him when she unbuckled his pants. She liked watching him go from regal to primal. It was dangerous, but she liked to be touched by that fire that was so perfectly encased in ice.

 

 **07.**          _gothic lolita_

__

Nikolas watched Elizabeth talking to the goth kids. It was perfect, she was morbid and cynical like them. Except that she burned too bright to be one of that morose, shy bunch.

 

Her back was to him, but his memory told him she wore her signature blood red lipstick. He's seen the way boys, men--a few teachers--look at her. He wonders now if she knows too. She must, she's too smart, and her intentions and motives were usually dark enough that he's sure the lipstick, the smirk, the biting of her lip are all for purpose and effect.

 

Poor goths.

 

 **08.**            _"But it doesn't match!"_

Nikolas had been standing there watching Elizabeth apply her lipstick and pout at the mirror for a couple of minutes. When he began to ask himself why, he knew it was time to stop doing it.

 

"That's a different shade."

 

Elizabeth straightened and looked at him with that patented, defiant smirk.

 

"What?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

 

"That lipstick color is different from your usual."

 

"Uh, why are you looking so closely at my lips, Nicky?" Smirk.

 

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

 

"I don't. You always wear too much lipstick, but now it clashes with everything."

 

 **09.**            _all dressed up with nowhere to go_

__

"You wanted to see me?"

 

"Why is the Webber girl coming to Spoon Island?"

 

"Sarah is coming here?"

 

"While unpleasant, that would not be cause for such alarm." Stefan sighed and looked up from his paperwork, "The other one, Nikolas."

 

"Elizabeth?"

 

"What business does she have with you?"

 

"None."

 

"Make sure she knows that," Stefan stood and left the room.

 

Just as Nikolas was pondering this visit, Alfred came in and announced Elizabeth.

 

She barged in a wearing a long red dress, wild hair, and smeared makeup. She looked beautiful.

 

"You were supposed to take Sarah to the dance, jerk!"

 

 **10.**             _fashion statement_

__

Nikolas would be lying if he said he'd never thought about her in her underwear before. He had thought of her in her underwear quite a few times and many of those times he'd though of her in less. What he had never imagined was that she wouldn't be wearing matching bra and panties.

 

As he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her white cotton briefs, he looked into her eyes with a knowing smile.

 

Elizabeth let out her breath in a puff.

 

"I wasn't coming here to..."

 

"I like them," he said and moved up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not on lj, but that didn't stop me from "borrowing" the 10-fashions community's prompt list.


End file.
